This study will determine the feasibility of operating a Day Hospital Service in the Department of Rehabilitation Medicine of a large municipal hospital serving a primarily disadvantaged and financially indigent population. Two hundred Day Hospital and two hundred hospitalized patients, all selected by random assignment from a pool of hospital-eligible, seriously disabled adults residing in the hospital district, will serve as the study population. All patients in the Day Hospital will be provided the same variety of therapies available to in- patients. The Day Hospital patients, however, would reside at home during the treatment process and would be transported, five times each week, from home to hospital and return. Families of the study patients would be given special training to assist them in managing the patient at home on evenings and weekends. The study will compare Day Hospital and in-patients on a group of physical, psychological, and social parameters. It is predicted that at least comparable results will be obtained at a substantial cost abatement, among patients assigned to the Day Hospital program compared to those assigned to the in-patient program.